Forgotten Heart in the Sand
by Envious-Hyena
Summary: Born with a illness young Michi oc  is sent away to the leaf...But when a certain someone comes to the leaf for the exams memories come flooding back. Will she be able to remember her long forgotten friend? Gaara x OC


_**A Gaara fic I've been working on. I dont own Gaara or any Naruto characters just my own. **_

"Gaara…I'm very sick." She spoke softly as she watched as he flinched as she told him this. He knew she was ill already, everyone knew but for her to tell him like this… it hurt. It hurt badly. "They're sending me away."

The two sat there for a long while not saying a word. What could be said really? They'd been friends since they were young, each other's first friends. Now at ten they would finally be split.

Why?

Michi, at a young age, developed a strange stomach condition that none in the sand village could help. What caused it they never knew either. From the illness, Michi began to loose weight, not being able to eat anything. She barely grew; she was very short for her age, but none of that seemed to bother Gaara. He always remained by her side and her by his. She didn't care if he was a "monster" and he didn't care she was ill, as long as they had each other things were good.

But now…  
_

_A young Michi walked down the deserted street of the sand village curious as to where everyone had run off too. She rarely got out without her mother. She liked to keep a short leash on her, as she tended to get into mischief easily. With her carrying her clans Kekkie Genkai, she was a treasure to most everyone in the village. Her real parents she never met but her adopted mother knew of what clan she was from. Even with her adopted mother being drunk, off sake, ninety-five percent, she did manage to stay sober enough to tell her little stories here and there of them._

_Michi hummed quietly to herself as she skipped down the street. She felt well enough today to be out and about. Her sickness, her mother said, started when she was three. Now at six, it had become much worse but she still managed to eat some._

_Her Kekkie Genkai, the Tamura bloodline, may have been able to heal people but healing herself wasn't possible. She had no one to teach her to proper way to use it, but that did little to stop her. She often helped who ever she came across wither they were human or animal. She loved helping and today proved to be no different._

_He was crying, a boy no older then herself, on the swing. She didn't hesitate for a moment as she marched over to him. She'd get him to laugh if it was the last thing she ever did._

_"What's wrong?" Michi asked the little boy. She bent down so she could see his face. He had such dark ring around his eyes she couldn't contain her gasp. She knew who he was, or rather she had heard of who he was. Her mother told her never to go near him, but that just wasn't in her nature. He was crying and she just wanted to help. _

_"You can tell me anything! I won't tell," the boy sniffled once before looking back at her, his tears stopping. "My names Michi! Michi Tamura! I'm adopted though! My real mommy and daddy are back with the clan! They left me here with my other mommy. I used to have a daddy too but he died a long, long time ago!" she normally introduced herself like this. Why? She never really knew she always found people smiled at her for her enthusiasm._

_"W-why aren't you running a-away," he sniffled, wiping away the tears. Michi smiled brightly at him. She never really understood why people ran away from him._

_"Why should I? Your crying and it's my job to make you smile!" he stared at her blankly. Was she stupid?_

_"I'm a monster," he retorted bitterly. Michi snorted, still holding her large smile. He was rather cute._

_"Really?" she question walking around him, looking up and down "You look like a little boy to me," she got closer looking on top of his head for ears, then down his back for wings or a tail but nothing. "Yup a little boy! You don't have wings or a tail or ears or horns or fangs or glowing red eyes or claws or any of that!" _

_She knew she couldn't see it but this boy had a demon in him…_

_"Come on now don't cry!" she knew her mother would yell at her later for talking to him. "Would you like to go play? I don't got to many friends," her smile soon faded. Many friends was a lie. She had no friends. "No one likes to be around me for long….I'm sick or something mommy won't tell me with what though." this got the boy to smile back at her. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship…  
__

_"_Why can't you just heal yourself? I thought that was what your clan was known for," he stated more so then questioned. Michi cracked a small smile, laughing lightly. He was making this much harder then she had thought.

"I told you already I can't heal myself only others, silly…." she knew she wouldn't be able to hold the fake smile much longer. Seeing him so upset was wearying away her defense. "They're sending me to the leaf village to live with the Nara clan. They think they can help me get better…"

"….."

"I'll come visit you."

"…"

"I'm going to miss you…."

"….."

Michi knew he wouldn't say anything. He was never one for conversation but that never stopped her from trying. On most days, he would say at least a few things, but today wasn't one of them days….


End file.
